A Question of Eternity
by Bookkbaby
Summary: LUCKY pair, YAOI. --Tyki had asked him a question. It wasn't the simple 'will you marry me' most would expect with the gift of a ring, though Lavi wished it had been.--


Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Lime.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English.

Important: kudos to the awesome SisterWicked, who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! SisterWicked is also my beta for this piece, so three cheers for her awesomeness! All other mistakes are mine.

A Question of Eternity

The redhead stared out the window of his bedroom, right hand absently playing with the ring on one finger of his left hand. Lavi didn't really see the stars or the glow of the streetlamps, but rather looked out at nothing with all of his thoughts turned inward.

Tyki would be home soon. It was getting pretty late, but Lavi wasn't worried. It was hard for his lover to travel outside when the sun was up, after all.

He looked down at the circle of precious metal that adorned his ring finger. It was a simple golden band with a small circle of onyx colored stones Tyki had called 'black diamonds', the color scheme so reminiscent of the man's hair and eyes Lavi could feel a pang of longing shoot through him. His lover had given him the ring a few days ago, when Lavi had turned twenty-one.

Along with the ring, Tyki had asked him a question. It wasn't the simple 'will you marry me' most would expect with the gift of a ring, though Lavi wished it had been. 'Will you marry me' was easy to answer - 'yes'. He and Tyki had been together since Lavi was nineteen and even after two years of 'dating' with one year of living together, they were still just as happy and their relationship was just as passionate as it had been at the beginning.

Tyki hadn't asked for an answer right away, instead pressing a kiss to Lavi's lips and telling him to think about it and let the man know when he decided. The redhead had thought of nothing but the question since it had been asked and had finally come to something of an answer maybe an hour ago.

He had turned over his choice again and again in his mind, unable to find any regrets. He was sure of his answer, and had probably been sure of his answer before Tyki had ever asked the question, but he had been trying to work up the courage to reply. Once he answered, there was no going back. He was fairly certain that he had finally worked up the courage he needed.

Now all that was left was to wait until Tyki returned.

Absently, he twisted the ring on his finger and nearly jumped when a strong pair of arms wrapped gently around his waist. A firm chest pressed against his back and a cool breath moved past his ear.

"Hello, lovely," a beloved voice murmured.

The redhead smiled, relaxing back into his lover's hold.

"Hello, Tyki." He craned his neck, turning just slightly in the older man's hold to smile up at him. Tyki smiled back, loosening his embrace slightly to allow his younger lover to turn in his hold. The redhead's arms came up, hands linking behind the other's neck in order to pull him down into a leisurely, almost chaste kiss.

Almost.

Lavi moaned lightly into the kiss, mouth opening automatically at the touch of his lover's tongue. The older man tasted him deeply, as though he was some sort of addict and Lavi was his drug of choice. The redhead responded eagerly, pressing his body against his lover's.

Tyki chuckled into the kiss, pulling back slightly to look into the redhead's visible eye. Lavi breathed audibly and allowed his lover to move away as his nervousness returned. He knew the older man wouldn't nag him for his answer to the days-old question, but now that Lavi was completely sure of his answer he wished his lover would ask again and save him the trouble of bringing up the subject.

Tyki stared into his eyes, expression a bit curious as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Someone's eager tonight," the older man observed calmly, hands wandering to Lavi's hips and grinding his pelvis against the younger man. The redhead moaned, a bolt of desire shooting through him. Reluctantly, Lavi put his hands on Tyki's chest and pushed him gently away. The older man moved back, the curiosity in his expression increasing.

"What is it, lovely?" he asked, reaching up to cup Lavi's face with one hand. The redhead could feel the press of cold metal against his cheek and smiled, knowing it was a ring with small ruby stones that was a twin to his own. The reminder gave him an extra boost of confidence and he reached up to press the hand more firmly against his face, leaning in to the cool touch.

"Can we talk?" he asked, squeezing his lover's hand as reassurance when the older man's eyes widened. "It's nothing bad!"

Tyki studied his lover's face intently for a moment, as if searching for any hint of what the redhead wanted to talk about. After a moment he nodded and began to pull away, turning towards the door of their bedroom.

"Of course, Lavi, just give me a moment to fix myself a meal-"

"It'd be better if you didn't," the redhead blurted out, holding tight to his lover's hand. Tyki's eyes widened in sudden understanding. Lavi could feel his face grow hot and he looked away. He released the older man's hand and self-consciously touched his neck, where he could feel his pulse beat steadily under his fingers.

"Lavi-"

The redhead could hear the shock and realization in his lover's voice. He looked back up, smiling nervously.

"You, uh, remember what you asked me a few days ago?" Lavi asked, fumbling for words. His heart beat faster when his lover nodded, surprise rendering the older man mute. The redhead glanced towards the floor again. "I think I'm - no... I- I've been thinking and I... want to, I mean-"

He took a deep breath to calm himself, then met his lover's gaze with conviction.

"My answer is 'yes'," he said firmly. For several long moments, all Tyki did was stare. The older man's hand slid up to where Lavi's covered his pulse, touching it gently.

"You don't have to do this," Tyki said softly, but Lavi could see the flare of heat and longing in the older man's eyes. "I told you to take as much time as you needed, did I not? It has only been a few days - are you sure?"

Lavi nodded.

"I'm sure," he repeated. "I want to."

Tyki's eyes flicked to the redhead's neck, their color slowly turning a darker gold than was found in a normal human's eyes. Lavi shivered in anticipation, knowing what those eyes meant.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Tyki asked again. "If we do this, there is no going back. There is no way to return you to what you are now if-"

"I know," the younger man interrupted. "I'm sure. I want this - I want us-" The redhead touched his lover's chest, staring earnestly into his eyes. "-for as long as I can."

Tyki seemed to consider for a moment, lifting his hand to grasp that of the younger man. He smiled slowly, showing unnaturally long, sharp canine teeth.

"If it is what you truly want..." he said slowly, offering the redhead one last chance to back out and moving forward inch by inch. Lavi held firm, tilting his head slightly to accept the older man's kiss.

The joining of lips was sadly brief but it was intense and stole the breath from Lavi's lungs. He drew in a large, audible gasp of air when they parted, pressing his body more desperately against his lover's as his heart began to beat more quickly. He almost didn't hear Tyki speak over the rush of blood in his ears, caused by equal parts nervousness and desire.

"-then words are not enough to tell just how happy you have made me."

Lavi's lips were captured in another swift, passionate kiss. He had no time to respond before the older man's lips trailed softly over his cheek. Tyki slowly backed up, the redhead unthinkingly following as those soft lips began kissing down his neck, resting briefly over his pulse before Tyki pulled away.

The older man looked him directly in the eye, his golden eyes an even darker shade than usual but even so, it was familiar to Lavi.

Tyki moved back, hands sliding to capture Lavi's wrists as the older man sat on their bed. With a quick yet gentle yank, he pulled the redhead into his lap. From there, a quick roll had them both lying on the mattress with Tyki on top of and loosely straddling his lover.

Lavi turned his head to the side, arching his bare neck invitingly. He had worn a shirt with a wide collar for this reason and could feel his heart speed up even more in anticipation as his lover kissed the soft column of his throat.

"This will hurt a bit, lovely," Tyki warned him. A hand slid to cup Lavi intimately. The redhead gasped and arched into the touch, hands moving to clutch his lover's shoulders as talented fingers caressed him through the light fabric of his pajama pants.

"Shall I take your mind off the pain?" Tyki offered, speaking into his lover's neck as he lazily moved his hand. With great force of will, Lavi shook his head and reached down to stop his lover's fondling of him.

"No. I want to feel it. No distractions," he managed to say. He arched his neck more firmly against the lips resting against his pulse. "Just..."

He moved the hand he held, entwining the fingers. The silent request for gentleness was understood. There was no question of trust, no need to question what both knew existed. Lavi was literally putting his life and death in his lover's hands and he was doing it without a second thought. The amount of trust the redhead had for him never failed to bring a sensation of total warmth and contentment to Tyki's heart, but for now he had other things he needed to concentrate on, things besides how Lavi made him feel.

Tyki's mouth opened and he trailed his moist lips over the redhead's neck, inhaling deeply through his nose. Lavi's scent filled his lungs and he could taste it at the back of his throat.

It was delicious.

Tyki breathed out, one fang brushing the delicate flesh of his lover's throat. Slowly, savoring the moment, he opened his mouth wider. His tongue gently traced the vein in Lavi's neck before he placed his teeth over the vessel and bit down as carefully as he could.

The redhead gave a quiet cry and his skin gave way beneath his lover's teeth. It wasn't the first time he had felt his lover's fangs, but this time was different. This time would change everything. He squeezed Tyki's hand, taking comfort at the soft squeeze he got in return.

Blood - warm, red, delicious blood - poured into Tyki's mouth, propelled by Lavi's healthy heartbeat. The vampire moaned against his lover's neck, sucking wetly on the redhead's injury. More of the wondrous coppery flavor flooded his tastebuds as the quiet, half-pained and half-pleasured cries his lover made echoed in his ears.

He hadn't truly fed like this in so long...

He hadn't drunk so much from a live human in so very long. Most of his food came from quietly purchased bags of blood from the local butcher's or the blood bank, but that blood was so dead, so cold even when heated properly, but it had been worth it to make the human now squirming beneath him happy.

Not just any human. Lavi. His Lavi.

The one he now would never need to lose. The one he could and would keep by his side no matter what might try to separate them.

The one he loved more than his own life.

The redhead's motions became weaker, heart slowing. Tyki drew back with a loud gasp for air he didn't truly need, but some habits were hard to break even after so many years. He licked his bloody lips, savoring the flavor as his lover's face turned weakly to his.

The emerald eye's gaze was unfocused and glazed but still aware as Tyki leaned forward once more. The older man bit through his tongue as he moved to press his mouth to the redhead's, dragging his tongue along one of his fangs to make the wound larger. The taste of his own blood began to spread throughout his mouth as he captured Lavi's lips once more. He gently parted them with his bleeding tongue before sliding the wet muscle into the cavern he knew so well.

Lavi groaned, moving the hand that had been clutching Tyki's shoulder to the back of the vampire's neck. The older man's blood flowed into his mouth, the flavor strong and hot. The redhead gulped it down greedily, head swimming and hardly aware of what his body was doing as he arched and pressed his form as strongly as he could against his lover. The younger man sucked on the tongue inside his mouth, seeking more of the powerful flavor.

Tyki returned the kiss just as eagerly, willing more of the life-sustaining crimson liquid to flow from his body down his lover's throat. Lavi continued to drink his blood, breaking from the kiss for brief moments at a time to draw in huge gulps of air before returning to the vampire's lips.

Lavi could feel the incredible heat of Tyki's blood rush through his body, searing his veins and innards. His heart, which had been slowing down only moments ago, was beginning to pound harder and harder inside his chest, racing past the normal rhythm of a human heart as it thundered against his ribcage.

Lavi cried out, breaking the kiss as pain filled needles suddenly struck his every nerve. His back arched involuntarily, mouth open in a wordless, near-silent scream of pain. He twisted on the sheets as the heat grew beyond anything he had ever felt, the sensation similar to being burned alive. The sound of his heartbeat filled his ears with unbearable noise.

Tyki didn't try to capture his mouth again, instead wrapping his arms around his lover. Lavi couldn't recall when he had let the older man go and his own hands were now clawing at his chest. The vampire buried his face in the redhead's sluggishly bleeding neck.

The older man whispered comforting words, murmuring encouragement to his lover as he held the writhing redhead still. Lavi's motions were becoming jerky and erratic; it would be over soon.

With a shuddering breath, the redhead suddenly stilled. Tyki waited for a moment, listening carefully.

No heartbeat. In any other situation, the lack of heartbeat inside his lover's chest would have caused his own facsimile of a heart to stop.

With a small smile, he moved off his lover's still body. He glanced over at the window, frowning at the open curtains. With a sigh, he stood and quickly shut them before he moved back to the bed and laid down beside Lavi.

With the utmost care, he moved his lover so that Lavi's head rested on his chest and wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders to keep him in place.

He pressed a soft kiss to his lover's quickly cooling forehead, pulled the young man a bit closer, and closed his eyes.

He wanted to be well rested when his lover woke.

Line Break

Lavi wasn't sure what woke him, but he could feel himself drift from a comforting darkness as his senses began to wake up.

He felt cool - not too cold, not too hot, just somewhere comfortable in between. He could feel soft sheets against his skin and he could feel a weight against his hip as he lay on something soft but firm. Something pulsed under his ear in a regular though abnormal rhythm, one he was familiar with.

He smiled.

He could smell faint traces of cigarette smoke, something coppery that made his mouth water and teeth ache, but he ignored the smell in favor of the third aroma in the air. It was a delicious scent he had never smelled so strongly before. He nuzzled closer to his pillow, inhaling the smell deeply.

He heard a chuckle from somewhere above his head and the weight - the arm, he realized - that rested against his hips tightened. He opened his eye as he rolled, straddling his lover as resting his arms against the man's chest.

"Good morning, Tyki," the redhead said, grinning. His lover reached up to the back of his neck, a smirk on Tyki's face.

"It's 'good evening', lovely. You slept the day away." The older man pulled the younger down for a brief but unhurried kiss. Lavi returned it wholeheartedly and didn't need to gasp for air when they broke apart. His grin widened and he leaned back in for another kiss.

There was an empty, gnawing sensation in his stomach, but he could ignore it. All he wanted was to taste his lover as thoroughly and as deeply as he could.

The second kiss broke off much more quickly than the first. Lavi had inhaled through his nose and his stomach refused to ignore the mouthwatering coppery scent he had noted earlier again. He sniffed the air instinctively, tracing the source.

His gaze landed on the bedside table where two drained blood bags lay, only a few drops of the crimson liquid still inside. Lavi could feel his teeth ache more sharply and, as if in a trance, began to lean towards the bags when a low chuckle from beneath him reached his ears. He turned back to his lover, embarrassed.

"Hungry?" Tyki asked him, amused. The older vampire turned his head and stretched his neck, offering his blood to his lover. Lavi's gaze was riveted to the spot.

"I woke not an hour before you did. I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I 'ate' more than usual." Tyki briefly nodded at the two empty bags on the bedside table.

It wasn't uncommon for an older vampire to feed one of their fledglings in such a manner, though normally the wrist would be offered rather than the neck. Modern vampires rarely attacked or killed humans anymore, since the subsequent problems with the rest of humankind weren't worth it. Occasionally a vampire would bite a human, but killings were rare.

Fledglings couldn't be trusted not to kill their meals, so hunting was completely out of the question until they learned self-control. For that reason, most newly reborn vampires drank from their sires until they could be trusted not to kill what they fed on. Some fledglings stuck entirely to blood bags to ensure no mishaps happened.

Lavi lowered his mouth to Tyki's neck, feeling his eyes shift color as he groaned his appreciation. The older man tilted his head further, giving his lover complete access to his neck. Allowing his instincts to guide him, Lavi opened his mouth wider and bit down on his lover's throat. The skin parted easily under his teeth and the metallic taste of blood began to fill his mouth.

It was like nothing he had ever tasted, made all the better by the scent of his lover surrounding him and the sensation of one of Tyki's hands running lightly up and down his back while the other held him to the older man's bloody neck. The redhead sucked greedily, feeling some of the crimson liquid drip down his chin as he ate.

After a few more moments, the older vampire tugged his younger lover's hair gently. Reluctantly, Lavi pulled back and sat up, still straddling his lover's hips. The redhead licked his lips, tasting the blood that had escaped his mouth. Tyki followed, propping himself up with one arm and catching a drop of blood that had made its way halfway down Lavi's neck with his tongue. The older man traced the crimson trail and chased the flavor inside his lover's mouth, kissing him hungrily and deeply. The hand that had been caressing the redhead's back slipped down to cup his ass.

Lavi moaned, grinding his hips down against the older vampire and feeling the man's response. The kiss broke.

"Up for a bit of exercise, Lavi?" Tyki asked, grinding his hips up in response to the younger man's motions.

"I can tell you're 'up' for some," Lavi replied cheekily, then looked serious for a moment. "Is there anything you need to do tonight?"

"Besides you?" the older vampire quipped. He shrugged carelessly. "Nothing I can't afford to miss."

Lavi grinned, leaning in again.

"Good."

The End

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I have a bit of a thing for vampires… I have a thing for Lucky too, come to think, so it seemed fitting I write a fic for vampires and Lucky! Please drop me a line and let me know what you thought!


End file.
